


chandeliers and caviar

by pyladic



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyladic/pseuds/pyladic
Summary: Hélène's brother is not very good at keeping track of his possessions. It is a flaw she intends to exploit.(written for the Three Words Context. The prompt was Natlene, with a necklace, candles, and a wristwatch, and couldn't be longer than ten paragraphs.)





	chandeliers and caviar

The ball had been going on for hours, and most of the guests had straggled towards their carriages, finery and coiffed hair more than a little disheveled after an evening of dancing, when Helene went to blow out the candles lining the banister. She followed the long line of them up towards the library, feet and head aching, and longing for nothing more than a good night's sleep. As she climbed the staircase, she frowned at the sound of hushed voices, and something that sounded like the clatter of books to the floor. Helene took the stairs a little faster. She'd thought everyone had gone home, but apparently --

She peered into the mostly darkened library and started at the sight of a shadowy figure standing in front of one of the bookshelves. It was unlikely to be an intruder. Perhaps someone had snuck away from a liason? Besides, she could have sworn she'd heard her brother's voice in here. The figure turned, and her concern turned to interest. Natalya Rostova stared back at her, wide eyed, shoulders bare and almost glowing in the golden candlelight. Her long fingers toyed with the pearl necklace Helene had put on her earlier that afternoon. It really did suit her, Helene thought distractedly, the delicacy and paleness of it setting off her slender throat.

"Good evening," Helene said, lips curving into a smile at the way Natalya's eyes went wide and frightened, no doubt wondering just how much she had seen or heard. The answer was 'very little', but she didn't need to tell Natalya that. She scanned the room, spotting a glint of metal on the desk, near where Natalya was standing. Two or three quick steps was all it took to broach the distance between them. "What are you still doing here, love?"

Natalya shivered, although whether it was from the evening chill or the closeness between them, it was impossible to tell. She looked up, searching Helene's face with wide, luminous eyes. A charming little thing. It was a pity her brother had gotten to her first, Anatole had never known how to keep a woman happy for long.

"I -- " Natalya raised a hand to her throat and tossed a quick glance back towards the shadows and the other door. So that was where he'd gone. "I got lost." It was a pitiful excuse, as far as Helene was concerned. No one got lost and ended up in the library on the second floor, and no one got as rosy cheeked and twitchy doing it.

Helene allowed herself a little laugh and leaned in closer, reaching around her to fumble for whatever her brother had left behind in his wake. The poor girl really had no idea what she was getting into, did she? Natalya's breath hitched audibly in her throat, which was something of a surprise. Helene knew she was charming, knew she was attractive, but in no way had expected Natalya to agree. So the little country mouse knew something about the ways of refined women, did she? How entirely amusing.

With a little hum, Helene held up a battered gold watch. Anatole's. Scratches marred the once pristine surface, and she clicked her tongue in disapproval. "My brother has never known how to take good care of his things," she said, giving Natalya an amused, sideways glance. "Always leaving them out, letting them get lost." She pocketed the watch and brought her hand to Natalya's face, fingertips pressing into her chin. She tilted Natalya's face to meet hers, and smiled her most charming smile. The look in Natalya's eyes could have been fear, could have been pleasure. It was astounding how often the two went together, she thought.

Helene winked, and let go of her face, letting Natalya take a step back against the desk. "Do let me know if you get tired of that." With that, she turned and began to walk away, leaving Natalya in the relative gloom to compose herself.

 _Natalya Ilynichna Rostova_ , Helene thought, letting the syllables roll around in her mind. A charming girl, to be sure, and one her brother would waste no time in jilting. And once he was finished, once he'd inevitably lost interest, who was to say the girl wouldn't need a friendly shoulder to cry on?

 _Natalya Ilynichna Rostova_ , she thought again, letting her lips curve into a smile. She would bear keeping an eye on. Yes, to be sure. To be sure.


End file.
